Earthian Utopia
Earthian Utopia is the final level of New Earth Nations Transcript Pre-Mission *'El Presidente': I have a dream -- a dream of a better (country), a Paradise on Earth. A grand (country) with Intro *''was waving hands'' *'Mr. Ringmaster': Think about fun, Presidente. And think about our country! Please, my dear Presidente! I am begging ya! *'El Presidente': Okay, I will do anything right, from now on El Presiente's Utopia *'Mr. Storyteller': And so, you have dealt with all of your enemies and permanently brought hope to prevent World War XI, Presidente! Time to put your grand plans in action and create the perfect Earthian society, fit for the king. But you will need more people to accomplish this, no? As an easy first step towards your grand goal, increase the population to 100 people. Earthian Utopia - Food Quality *'Mr. Waiter': Your food, sir, is at the fate of their hands. I want to know that we can eat and drink and dine, so then, we can sing a bardic song about a new age of food and cuisines in a Tavern. Mr. Bard reminded me, of course. Increase the average Food Quality happiness to 65%. Earthian Utopia - Housing Quality *'Mr. Comrade': We have started to build the perfect Communist society, comrade Presidente! I am so happy, I could cry like a little baby, like my father, Comrade Vasquez and my sister, Evita Vasquez herself! There is the second thing you need to do - the housing conditions of our beloved comrades. Increase the average Housing Quality happiness to 65%. Earthian Utopia - Religion *'Mr. Priest': The Vatican approves of your noble deeds, my Presidente. Should you increase the religious devotion of your people even more, they are bound to canonize you as a saint. Increase the average Religion happiness to 65%. Earthian Utopia - Entertainment *'Mr. Ringmaster': Bravo, Presidente! I am super very proud of you and your future, and now, we will make a very funfilled show at a local Stadium about your life from the past, present and future and for each of us in the great future, fit for a king, I mean, fit for you, my dear Presidente. Increase the average Entertainment happiness to 65%. Earthian Utopia - Healthcare *'Mr. Comrade': I am proud of you, comrade Presidente! You are the one who taught your people that an efficient Healthcare system is essential for the well being of our society. Increase the average Healthcare happiness to 65%. Earthian Utopia - Crime Safety *'Mr. PAW Patrol Member': Commandate, Chase asked me that we need to make our land a safer place to live. I say, it is time to send more troops! Increase the average Crime Safety happiness to 65%. Earthian Utopia - Enviroment *'Ms. Hippie': We are blessed with one of the most beautiful islands in the Earth - are not we, Presidente? Sadly, our people do not respect Mother Nature as they should. Not yet! Increase the average Enviroment happiness to 65%. Earthian Utopia - Job Quality *'Mr. Rich Man': Our workforce is quickly becoming the most competent and well paid in the entire world. Your people are happier, but more importantly - we are creating a good business climate. Increase the average Job Quality happiness to 65%. Earthian Utopia - Liberty *'Mr. Hollywood Star': Oh, my! I guess there are a lot of policemen and soliders. But, we need more media to make our land the land of the free and the home of the brave forever, like my old home country, the United States of America! Increase the average Liberty happiness to 65%. Earthian Utopia - Respect *'Penultimo': Hola, Presidente! I remember you for the last time we both met in Tropico. I prayed that a new age of everyones' lives are making the world a better place, since I married Sunny Flowers before I met you. Increase the average Respect to 65%. Earthian Utopia - Tourism *'Dr. Shepard': My baby son Eddie is very happy for our unruinable vacation, Presidente! Sam reminded me that a humble time of tourism can make your tourists your foreign loyalists. Increase the average Tourism Rating to 65%. Earthian Utopia - Swiss Bank Account *'Antonio Lopez': I have to tell you, Presidente. I have to babysit my dear daughter Veronica Voreno. Now I have to go to my old home country of Tropico, and collect a lot of money from my dead wife if you get rich and if I have to. Increase the Swiss Bank Account amount by $1000000. Earthian Utopia - Ministry *'El Diablo': Presidente guy, you promised that there will be world peace, so please make the Ministers proud! Mr. Prime Minister requested to me, well, sort of, or not. If you can hire them, I would rather calm down now! Hire all Ministers. Earthian Utopia - Firefighting *'Mr. Firefighter': Marshall should have a lot of time burning enemy buildings while extingushing allied and civilian buildings that were burning. But, we need to do something, right? If so, my pet will be ready for a ruff-ruff rescue! Or a battle, I guess, against those darn firebenders. Have 10 Firefighters. Earthian Utopia - Construction *'Mr. Builder': Rubble has found some antique USSR and US construction plans last night, in your Palace. But I am sure we can always have a lot of upcoming projects the very near future! Unlock all blueprints. Earthian Utopia - Nuclear Power *'Abraham Zweistein': Oh, please forgive the Order for zee vrong thinks zey have do today. And please, if ve can power zee vorld up, ve vill enlighten our nuclear future! Generate 1000MW from your Nuclear Power Plant. Earthian Utopia - Chemicals *'Keith Preston': Howdy, Presidente! I am very sorry for those who could have done trying to ruin your industrial life. So please, make the world proud and happy with a lot of new and improved chemicals! Upgrade your Chemical Plant. Earthian Utopia - Art *'Mr. Artist': Presidente! We are now changing the world with a new age of modern art. I am not sure you are not a filthy swine anymore, but you will make me proud to buy a new painting in France! Earn $30000 from selling arts in a Museum of Modern Art. Earthian Utopia - Tax Payments *'Mr. Tax Collector': Presidente, we will finish the job as we all celebrate a new age of enlightment in a very big way, right, Presidente? Please consider them to pay taxes. Gain $15000 for your Swiss Bank Account from a Customs Office. Earthian Utopia - Cloning *'Mr. Assassin': Ciao, mentor Presidente. Ezio Auditore asked me that there was a plot to assassinate you, so Mr. Professor reminded me that we need a clone. Build the Academy of Science and keep the "Theaterical Research" mode active. Earthian Utopia - Mausoleum *'Mr. Priest': Presidente, my son. There are rumors about that all child wedding guests in a big wedding in Adventure Bay are now going to play Taps, Danny Boy, Amazing Grace. Maybe we should also take care of the rebels too. Build a Mausoleum and upgrade it. Earthian Utopia - Amusement Park *'Mortimer': Since we took care of a rebel amusement park chain called Globo-Joy, we can always celebrate a more fun-filled Thrillville moment since we already met, Presidente. Build all kinds of Amusement Park Rides, Attractions, Luxury Attractions, Stalls and Game Booths. Earthian Utopia - Weather *'Mr. Weatherman': Presidente, I am so super proud that it is going to be a sunny day after that darn storm came to an end. I am proud that I am a proud sister of Sunny Flowers. She is very prettier like Mother Nature, right? Upgrade your Weather Station. Earthian Utopia - Military *'Mr. General': Presidente, my father General Rodriguez requested me that my son is about to make a number of 20 units we already desired to train for all of us, if you think Liberty is kind of important, right, sir? Train 20 Units. Economical Preperations *'Mr. Storyteller': We will need a lot of dollars to create the perfect society you envision, Presidente! You only have five short years to create a strong, lucrative economy - otherwise the people will lose their faith in you. Have $50000 in your Treasury. Do Not Stop at "Moderately Rich" *'Mr. Rich Man': Do not stop at only "moderately rich", Presidente. Continue increasing our export volume to prove that we are the economical superpower in Earth. Earn $500000 from imports. Living Standards - Minimum Salary *'Mr. Storyteller': What is the main difference between the First and Third World, Presidente? People in the First World get paid better. Everyone likes your plan to raise our living standards by setting the minium monthly salary to $20. Everyone except people who are already earning more, that is. This is bound to send us straight to the Second World, if not the First. Such high salaries are bound to put a considerable strain on the economy, so please - ensure our income is sufficient before issuing the decree. Living Standards - Luxury Goods *'Mr. Rich Man': Presidente, high salaries are a sure sign of progress, but the consumers need more opportunities to spend their money and enjoy a luxurious life on our fair country. Build a Shopping Mall, a Strip Mall, or two and import enough Luxury Goods to ensure that our people will be entertained, happy and fat for many years to come! Import 2000 units of Luxury Goods. Living Standards - Hospitals & Cathedrals *'Mr. Storyteller': Some Earthian nations will be happy with antiquated clinics and ramshackle churches. Not us under your supreme leadership, Presidente. Our Hospitals will be the pinnacle of medical technology and our Cathedrals will be the most antique in the world - even before the paint on them dries! What does "antique" mean, anyway? Build 2 Hospitals and 2 Cathedrals for your people. Living Standards - Social Utopia Part 1 *'Mr. Storyteller': Our country is already the best please to live in the entire world, but now we will make it the best place to live in the Universe, Presidente! Keep the edicts "Food for the People", "Free Housing" and "Social Security" activated together for at least 3 years. Living Standards - Social Utopia Part 2 *'Mr. Storyteller': All three edicts are now active. We should keep them active for at least 36 months. Keep "Food for the People," "Free Housing" and "Social Security" edicts active for 36 months. Population Milestone - 300 *'Mr. Storyteller': What good is a utopian society if only a handful of people live in it, Presidente? We have to increase the population of our fair island to create a true Earthian paradise. An open door immigration policy plus sufficient workplaces are bound to attract the immigrants in droves! Reach a population of 300. Cut the Tax Rope *'Mr. Rich Man': Presidente, a Tax Cut can be quite expensive with our population, but if we can afford it, we should definitely do it. Everyone on the country will become just a little bit richer and more productive, and your Swiss Bank Account will receive a healthy contribution. The Three Virtues of (country name) *'Mr. Storyteller': You have almost done it, Presidente! As the last touch to your crowning achievement, we must construct three grand monuments, embodying the three grand virtues of the people - Faith, Independence and El Presidente! Build the Christ the Savior, a Nuclear Program and a Golden Statue of yourself. You must accomplish the objective. Post-Mission *'El Presidente': I am the world's greatest country